Fubuki Sumiye
Fubuki Sumiye, known as in Japan, is a character appearing the anime and manga series, Beyblade Burst Turbo. He succeeded Valt Aoi as the leader of the Beigoma Academy BeyClub. But when he left for America, he gave the role of BeyClub leader to Valt's younger brother, Toko Aoi. His Beyblade is Forneus F4 0 Yard. He also made an appearance in the final episode of ''Beyblade Burst Evolution''. Appearance Fubuki has blonde hair & red eyes and wears a black shirt which has the red Beyblade symbol on the top right. He wears baggy blue trousers and he wears black, blue sneakers and a light blue pendant around his neck. Personality Fubuki is very calm-minded and takes his training very seriously. His concentration and focus is so good that he cannot hear anyone or anything around him while training. He doesn't like big-mouthed people like Aiger, nor people who talk big about themselves, as he believes that a person can always improve. According to Suoh, he is a "monster" who is obsessed with hard work. Fubuki also does not believe in the concept of a "genius", as he considers true strength to be the result of hard work rather than natural talent. As shown in the Evolution season finale and in flashbacks, Fubuki was much more excitable as a child, contrasting his quieter, more reserved demeanor in the present day. After Fubuki leaves for America to train with Shu Kurenai, he becomes much more cool, calm and strategic, as shown in Episode 23 where he teams up with Aiger in a team battle. Biography Background Fubuki was a young child inspired by Shu and his hard work. He was also the strongest Blader in the Beigoma Academy BeyClub, which is why he was made the captain. ''Beyblade Burst Turbo'' Episode 02 In Fubuki’s first appearance, he was seen in a video from the WBBA. Later, Fubuki was seen training on the top of Beigoma Academy where he first met Shu. He later came down to the training room to battle Aiger and put him in his place. In the first match Aiger talked to Z Achilles and unlocked his powers to beat Fubuki with a Ring-Out Finish. This made Fubuki take Aiger seriously and think of him as worthy of Fubuki’s time. Episode 03 Fubuki continued his battle with Aiger and ended it with a Burst Finish. This battle made Fubuki respect Aiger a bit as a natural Blader. Later an unknown Blader came to ask Fubuki if he wanted to watch Aiger and Ranjiro’s match. Fubuki declined as he thought it would waste precious training time. Episode 04 Fubuki was seen walking in the hallway of the school when Aiger asked for a rematch. Fubuki went away without saying anything. Later he was seen standing with the Beigoma Academy BeyClub watching the match between Kurtz and Valt. He was also seen training when Nika told him that the Rebel Bey Club had stolen Z Achilles A4. Fubuki battled Ranjiro to take back Achilles and showed Ranjiro that training is important for winning. He defeated Ranjiro with a Burst Finish and told him that he was not worthy of Beyblading. Later Aiga challenged him and the first round ended with Fubuki beating Aiga with a Ring-Out Finish. Episode 05 This episode continues the battle between Fubuki and Aiger. Fubuki tries to beat Aiger with Emperor Drift but Aiger sees it coming and bursts Forneus F4. Fubuki was ashamed at his loss but trained even harder to grow stronger. He was seen watching Valt and Lui’s match, closely observing to find weaknesses in Wonder Valtryek V4 and Luinor L4 so he could beat them one day and become champion. Episode 06 After seeing Lui and Valt’s match, Fubuki was prompted to challenge the two to a battle. Fubuki was told about Suoh’s past by Suoh himself and Fubuki went with him to meet Lui. Fubuki challenged Lui but Aiger and Ranjiro also challenged him so it was turned into a battle royale. Fubuki was first unwilling to train with Aiger and Ranjiro but later he understood the importance of it. Fubuki thought of taking the first strike at Lui but Lui broke through his defenses and burst him. Episode 07 Fubuki was seen looking at Aiger while he was using his new training machine. Fubuki was also seen doing the launch test to get into the tournament. He got average points to enter. Episode 08 Fubuki appeared in a flashback when he got his Turbo Bey and beat Suoh. Fubuki was also seen looking at Aiger and Ranjiro while they were fighting and training. Beyblades * Yegdrion Y2 Down Unite: Fubuki's former Beyblade in Beyblade Burst Evolution and Beyblade Burst Turbo before he obtained Forneus F4 0 Yard. * Forneus F4 0 Yard: Fubuki's primary Beyblade in Beyblade Burst Turbo. Special Moves * Emperor Guard: Forneus uses its round, 12-bladed metal Energy Layer to block and deflect attacks. * Emperor Drift: Forneus falls on the outer rim of its Yard Performance Tip, using it to drift back around gaining speed and power. This move is similar to Silas Karlisle' Cyclone Loop. * True Emperor Drift: Forneus uses its outer rim to change its trajectory and increase its speed and power. This is similar to Shu Kurenai's Counter Break. * Emperor Crash: Forneus uses the opponent's power to ride upwards on the slope, then uses its outer rim to change course increasing its speed and power, then further increases its power by riding down to deliver a massive amount of damage. Battles Relationships Shu Kurenai As a young boy, Fubuki met Shu and, amazed by his skills, asked him to train him so he could become as strong as Shu one day. Though Fubuki lost several battles against him, Shu simply told him to not give up and keep trying. In the present day, Fubuki has taken after Shu, and this is especially reflected in his launching stance in which he pushes his launcher forward just as Shu did in the previous season. He has also taken on some of Shu's mannerisms, shown by the two both having generally calm, quiet and reserved demeanors and valuing hard work and practice. When Fubuki talked to Shu after being eliminated from the Luinor Cup, Shu encouraged him to leave Japan for America. The two have since maintained a stronger mentor/student relationship, with Shu teaching Fubuki how to have fun in Beybattles, as well as explaining the concept of Bey resonance to him. Aiger Akabane Aiger is Fubuki’s main rival in Turbo. Their interaction is similar to that of Shu and Valt from the previous seasons. Fubuki initally does not get along well with Aiger due to his disapproval of the latter's overconfidence and large ego. Over time, however, Fubuki and Aiger came to respect each other. At one point, when Fubuki asked Aiger to join the BeyClub, he declined, stating that the reason he came to Beigoma Academy was because of him so he could get stronger. Toko Aoi Fubuki is shown to have a close relationship with Valt's younger brother, Toko, as he's been seen giving him pointers on how to improve his Beyblading skills. He even trusted Toko enough to appoint him as the new captain of the Beigoma Academy BeyClub before leaving for America. Suoh Genji Fubuki and Suoh have been friends since they were little, and are both members of the Beigoma Academy BeyClub. Suoh often followed Fubuki everywhere and was usually seen supporting him in his matches, as well as admiring his hard work. However, after he obtained his new Bey, Salamander S4, Suoh began to view Fubuki in a negative light. This only got worse after he defeated Fubuki in the Luinor Cup, calling him worthless and breaking off their friendship. But even then, Fubuki still considered Suoh his friend, and still supports him. It can be assumed that Suoh has let it go and mended things with Fubuki. Valt Aoi As Fubuki is close friends with Valt's younger siblings, it can be assumed that he also knows Valt to some extent. Suoh once commented that Fubuki is slightly irked by Valt being a "Beyblading genius", as he dislikes the thought of a genius. He also succeeded Valt as captain of the Beigoma Academy BeyClub after Valt left Beigoma Academy. Quotes * "I have a favor to ask of you. Would you please battle with me?" -meeting Shu for the first time * "There's no such thing as a genius." * "Bladers who talk big about themselves really get under my skin." Gallery For a full gallery of images of Fubuki, see Fubuki Sumiye/Gallery. Trivia * Fubuki's name is derived from the Japanese most powerful destroyer-class battleship of the same name. This may coincide with his bey being based off of a shark-like monster. * Just like Shu, Fubuki's surname has a kanji that means 'crimson', "江" . When translated fully, his surname means "crimson ink". * Fubuki owns a blue Level Chip on his bey. * His birthday is December 22. * Fubuki is the fourth Turbo character to debut before his official season, as he first appeared in the season finale of Beyblade Burst Evolution as a young child. ** The first two Turbo characters to debut were Toko Aoi and Nika Aoi, who debuted along with Valt ** Koji Konda, who appeared alongside Hoji Konda and all of their other siblings in Beyblade Burst is the third character to debut before Turbo. References Category:Male Category:Beyblade Burst Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Turbo Category:Main Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Category:Beyblade Burst Evolution Category:Team Leaders Category:Beigoma Academy BeyClub Category:Beyblade Burst Turbo Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Evolution Characters